Red and Green Make Christmas
by Blackbird
Summary: In the midst of the season two Titans long that spreading holiday cheer isn't always the most glamorious job.


_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, they are owned by DC comics, Cartoon Network and WB entertainment. I do, however, own the OCs contained within and use of them without my permission is strictly prohibited. You got that? _

**Red and Green Make Christmas**

Green Lantern kept the frustrated grumble under her breath as she held up her outstretched hand. She was ecstatic when the other Titans told her she'd be part of their annual Titans' Toy Drive. She saw it as a good way to help out the community that didn't involve being tossed around by a manic in a gaudy outfit. It would be a welcome relief actually.

Unfortunately, she wasn't quite as enthused with the job they have given her. While the others got to actually interact with the local police to help the kids pick out whatever toys they wanted in the Mega Buy store, she had been kind of...pushed the side. Not that she _wasn't_ contributing in her own way it just felt rather...trivial.

"I could be doing so much more than this," she muttered. "I mean I could be using my ring to help kids get things down from the top shelves or even bring their favorite cartoon characters to life. Heck I could be painting them a mural or even finger painting with them! I'd like that. But instead I'm stuck doing..._this_!"

"Tell me about it," Argent sighed from across her. "Came all the way to the States to help out with this Toy Drive and they stick me on decoration duty."

"I suppose that's _one_ way to put it."

The two energy wielders stood off the side of the toy isle and faced each other with their arms out stretched. Between them was a large, green glowing Christmas tree created by GL's power ring and decorated with red lights and tensile courtesy of Argent's natural energy powers. It was far from the most complicated thing either of them had ever created but it was a bit tiring on their minds and bodies to keep it up for so long. It also felt a bit demeaning for them to be using their powers in such a simple fashion.

"You _do_ know they're making us do this just because our constructs are green and red right?" GL asked her friend from around the giant tree.

"Oh definitely," Argent nodded. "I mean I great the whole Spirit of Christmas thing and all but really? This!"

"Trust me I know."

"Mommy, mommy look at the pretty tree!" one of the children shouted excitedly as she pointed to the translucent tree.

"Yes honey I see it, it's very pretty," the girl's mother murmured in a distracted tone as she tried to keep an eye on her other kids.

The girl smiled brightly as she ran up to the two young super heroines.

"That tree's pretty. Can you make it brighter?" she pleaded, somehow making her blue eyes twice their original size.

Any trace of annoyance the other girls had suddenly vanished in the face of the adorable child.

"Of course sweetie," GL smiled sweetly.

She then squinted her eyes behind her green domino mask in concentration as she increased the brightness of the tree. Argent complied by knitting her brow and caused the lights and tinsel to glow even brighter. The young girl clapped excitedly at the show until she was called away by her mother.

"Rachel give over here right now!" the haggard looking woman shouted.

"Sorry I gotta go. Thanks for making such a pretty tree!" she waved happily before she ran off.

"Well...I suppose it's not all bad," Argent mused with a soft smile.

"Yeah I guess not," GL agreed.

They was a moment of silence and the tree dimmed a bit.

"Still you wanna take a break in five minutes?" the green glad girl asked.

"Definitely," the other Titan nodded.

**Author's Notes: **Just a quick little something to spread some holiday cheer. The idea came to me while at Wal-Mart and seeing some cops helping out kids buy toys or something like that. So naturally I thought "What would happen if the Titans did that?" I actually _did_ have a longer fic in mind but just wouldn't have the time to get it written. Hell even this part was just something I wrote for fun and posted up on my Deviant Art account and was never meant to be anything more than that til my friend Slyrr prodded me to post it here and I figured "What the heck?" It's Christmas right? We need some more good cheer.

Of course as such I didn't give any explanation of where my Green Lantern character came from or what she looks like. She's actually a character I've had in my head for a couple of years now I just haven't gotten around to actually writing a story out for her. Maybe at some point I will after I clear out a few other things. We'll see. As for what she looks like you guys can find a very lovely picture my friend Festum(or Trackula on here) drew and my other friend Eoraptor colored and can be found here:

http: //blackbird2. deviantart. com /art/ Girl-In-The-Limelight-Cover-101239545

Just fill in the gaps and it should take you there.

Hope you enjoyed this little bit of holiday cheer and that everyone reading has a Merry Christmas and happy other various holidays.


End file.
